


Evening Walk

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After days recording...
Relationships: Hina/Kanae (Voiceful)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Evening Walk

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 26/I came home at dusk with my ears ringing from the quiet

The evening was warm and still, and Hina couldn't help but breathe deep. Summer had crept up on her, she realized. She'd been recording almost every day for the last few weeks, and when she wasn't in the studio, she'd still been holed up writing and singing and-- 

The evening was quiet, almost surprisingly so. The only sounds were her soft footsteps, the slight swish of her bag against her shirt... She heard a car in the distance, a few notes from a radio... But mostly, all was surprisingly quiet. It was almost a little eerie to not hear the sound of her own voice. For a moment, Hina wanted to sing. This was the kind of evening where her voice could reach anywhere she wanted it to. 

The evening was not hers to do that, though. Hina knew that. This was an evening for quiet, for collecting herself, for walking home the long way and breathing deep and thinking. Summer had crept up on her and that meant deadlines were drawing near. She still had so much to do-- 

And Kanae was waiting patiently for her, as the evening turned to dusk. 

Hina picked up her pace a bit.


End file.
